Battle of Installation 06
|name = Battle of Installation 06|image = |conflict = |date = July 2-July 5th 2561|place = In orbit of Marek-9|result = UNSC Victory *Devil’s Cry faction under Zuka ‘Dracam are defeated/killed. *All Promethean forces are killed. *Installation 06 is destroyed.|side1 = |side2 = Devil’s Cry|commanders1 = * Maxwell Hendricks * Gary-009 * Timothy-127 * Mia-A371|commanders2 = * Zuka ‘Dracam|forces1 = *UNSC Hammer of Dawn **10 **At least 5 **Spartan Joint Operations Units ***Gary-009 ***Orange Team ***Juliet Team **1 team|forces2 = *1 *2 *Dozens of ground teams.|forces3 = *Several *Several *Several |casual1 = * Mia-A371 * Meredith-A377 * Anna-A378 * Luke-A380 *A few ground forces. *2 |casual2 = All Devil’s Cry forces|casual3 = All Promethean forces}}The Battle of Installation 06 was considered one of the final pushes against the remnants of the forces by the . The battle deployed Orange Team, Purple Team and Juliet Team as the first official mission of the newly formed Spartan Joint Operations Units. The battle was a four day long mission to explore the ring and retake it from Zuka ‘Dracam’s new Devil’s Cry faction who held it with a small force. The battle also saw the loss of Anna-A378, Mia-A371, Luke-A380 and Meredith-A377. Background In March of 2561, after the officially came to a close, the discovered the location of Installation 06 from Hirek Zattin, a spy for . From there, the enacted on the discovery. While thinking of whom to send, Maxwell Hendricks suggested that Orange Team be deployed along with Purple Team. However, Captain Tarkin also suggested the Alpha-Zulu Corps be deployed. The Security Council then preposed a compromise between the two and provided funding for a new Spartan Organization, the Spartan Joint Operations Units. Their first official mission would be deployment to the ring. The Battle Arrival on the Ring The UNSC Hammer of Dawn along with Orange Team, Juliet Team and Gary-009 arrived at the Installation on July 2nd 2561. After arriving, a small force of Covenant vessels were already present. Three ships, one and two were orbiting the ring. The spartans deployed with 88th Naval Air Squadron, and escorted by 10 fighters. After naval crews engaged Covenant forces, the spartans were provided covering fire to enter the ring’s atmosphere. Upon arriving on the ring’s surface, Juliet Team was ordered to secure an over hanging ridge line while Gary and Orange Team moved up the way to clear out a Forerunner site. The two’s engaged Devil’s Cry and . After the enemy forces were cleared, Juliet Team secured the ridge and knocked away Covenant infantry forces and provided a landing zone for the UNSC. The spartans are then issued to secure the surrounding areas as Devil’s Cry forces were still present within the area. After the spartans cleared out a small communications relay, a transmission came through of the Devil’s Cry’s new leader, Zuka ‘Dracam ordering that the ring be fired. Fearing the worse, the spartans set out to stop the Covenant from doing so. Mission to the Control Room fighting off a Promethean Knight. ]] The spartans set out to move across the terrain to the control room of the halo ring. During the move, they are faced with dozens of Promethean troops. During one of the engagements with a team of and , Anna-A378 was impaled by a knight’s blade through her chest and later having her leg broken by the same knight. The remaining spartan were unable to save her and Gary-009 reported her death to Hendricks and . From there, the teams moved forward towards the control station. During the walk, the Dawn had returned to orbit and engaged Covenant forces with the remaining eight . The Dawn deployed towards Zuka’s command vessel and the teams were successful in the possible suicide mission to destroy the ship from the inside out. The teams destroyed the interior and broke into and damaged the engine room. With the ships internal systems shut down, the cruiser was severally weakened allowing for the naval ships to take it down. The teams were extracted and those who stayed behind were most likely killed. The Hammer of Dawn shot the cruiser along with support from Longswords and were able to bring the ship down. The cruiser fell towards the ring and crash landed near the location of the spartans. Gary and Timothy-127 devised the plan to pull a similar maneuver to on in 2552 and destroy the ship’s reactor. The spartans then changed course and moved to the rather the control room. Battle to the Cruiser After the cruiser crashed down, the remaining spartans made their way to the cruiser. While on the hike, the team arrived at a large cliffside. While climbing the cliff, Prometheans and attack and hindered their progress. While Thomas-012, Tim, Gary and Mia-A377 held off the attacking Promtheans, Luke-A380 and Meredith-A377 were able to reach the top of the cliff followed shortly by Clark-055. Once at the top, Promethean and attacked the spartans. Clark was knocked away by a knight and began to unload around surrounding Promethean troops that were boxing him in. Luke and Meredith began to be pushed back by Promethean troops back to the cliff. While their backs were to the cliff, a phaeton appeared and shot the cliff down and the spartans fell to their deaths. The rest of the spartans rose back to the cliff’s top and continued onward. While moving towards the cruiser, the Dawn gave word that pelicans were clear to land nearby. Calling down a few , the spartans moved in towards the cruiser to see Prometheans and Devil’s Cry forces. While the IIs lead a distractions, Mia-A371 moved into the cruiser to complete their plan. As the pelican came to get the spartans, the remote activation was damaged and Mia had to detonate the core manually. While the other spartans escaped, Mia sacrificed herself to destroy the ring. Aftermath After the end of the battle, the Alpha-Zulu Corps morned the heavy loss of Juliet Team and honored them as well. However, from the battle proved 's and the 's idea of the Spartan Joint Operations Units. It proved the effectiveness of combat that the organization could bring and thus approved for further funding and provided more troops for the organization. Delany Wilkinson was contacted to provide naval aid for the organization and lead it with Maxwell Hendricks and Albert Söze. Additionally, marine and army aid was to be provided for the organization along with heavy military power. Furthermore, the Alpha-Zulu Corps was commissioned to join the organization to which both Daniel Tarkin and Roderick-A207 agreed to. With the destruction of the ring it also lead to some of the last of Promethean forces to die out. In addition to that, Zuka Dracam’s Devil’s Cry was obliterated leaving the faction all but gone. Timeline March 2561 * finds Installation 06. * Devil’s Cry forces under the command of Zuka 'Dracam also locate the ring. April 2561 * Devil’s Cry forces engage stragglers on the ring. July 2 * The UNSC Hammer of Dawn arrives at Installation 06 and engage Devil’s Cry forces. * Spartan teams, Orange, Purple and Juliet are deployed to the surface of the ring. * are also deployed to engage Covenant vessels. * The spartans secure a LZ for UNSC troops. July 3 * The spartans set out and capture a Covenant communications center and learn of a plot to activate the ring. * The spartans set out to stop the plot. * Anna-A378 is impaled by a and dies. July 4 * The UNSC Hamer of Dawn shoots down Dracam’s flagship, having it crash onto the ring’s surface. * The spartans conduct a similar plan to and plan to destroy the ring’s reactor. * While climbing a cliff, Luke-A380 and Meredith-A377 fall to their deaths by a blast. July 5 * The Dawn makes landfall with the ring. The spartans reach the cruiser’s crash site. * Mia-A371 moved into the ship and destroyed the reactor as the rest of the spartans and the Dawn escape the ring. * Mia-A371 dies in the ring’s destruction. * All Promethean and Devil’s Cry forces die. * Battle ends. Combatants Space Assets * UNSC Hammer of Dawn * 10 fighters Units * Spartan Joint Operations Units ** Purple Team ** Orange Team ** Juliet Team * At least 1 fireteam * Other marine forces. Personnel * Maxwell Hendricks * Gary-009 * Timothy-127 * Clark-055 * Thomas-012 * Mia-A371 * Meredith-A377 * Sophia-A335 * Anna-A378 * Lucas-A380 Devil's Cry Space Assets * 1 * 2 Units *Couple thousand ground units Personnel * Zuka 'Dracam Space Assets *Several Units *Several *Several *Several Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Battles Category:Post War Era